The present invention generally relates to a piston for hydraulic vehicle brake systems. Pistons for such brake systems are known, for example, from DE-OS 39 32 248.
It is considered disadvantageous in conventional central valves that special care must be taken when mounting the valve case; the combination of the valve seat and supporting insert. If the valve pin is not particularly reliably coupled to the supporting insert, e.g. by vulcanization or cementing, the valve seat may become detached from the supporting insert due to the lateral friction at the receiving bore in the piston when the entire valve case is fitted. This is because only the forces which result from the frictional engagement or the adherence effect of the adhesive, respectively, can counteract an axial displacement of the two inserts.
Therefore, the present invention provides a piston for hydraulic vehicle brake systems and its object is to further simplify this piston by affording, in particular, greater ease of manufacture and assembly.